User blog:Perchan/Rising Phoenix Part I: Feathers of Emotion
Hihihihihi, it's Nika here~ Just kidding. Alright, with Part I of my storyline coming to a close and the knowledge that a few of you read my storylines *glances at Kenji and Ash before giving 'em a thumbs up*, I feel compelled to write this blog so that you guys can understand more about my storyline and the current arc. As you've noticed, I prefer character development and comedy to the typical shonen fight- and some storylines' potential is hampered by too many fight scenes, or those discommodious walls of texts that make absolutely nada sense and/or have no plot basis to them. Of course, having the image of an epic fight scene and then rarin' to write 'bout it isn't bad, but you've gotta consider how you get your storyline to that awesome clash, remember that. Which is why I usually fire jokes and character development at you a mile a minute. ...Aaaaaaaaaaanyway, here's a few things that Part I of my story has to accomplish in the next two chapters. Since I tend to get off track by inserting awkward fanservice in (Yuuki pantyshots, anyone?) and whatnot, I've decided to use this as a Shining Onslaught back to reality whenever I get sidetracked. 'Cides, it helps me stay organized and reminds me what I've gotta cover. #'Establish Kagirinai's reasons for wanting to kill his little brother, our main protagonist Gai'. So far, ol' Giri is my shallowest character, and he embodies the stock shonen "aloof older brother" archetype. As I've done with my other six, I hope to begin fleshing him out in this arc, by explaining his motives and giving him a backstory. #'Finally clearly define Mitsuru/Eienrai, the main antagonist's reasons for acting like a monster, as well as give him a backstory'. Yes, Eienrai is a complete monster by first glance, but there's a lot more to him than for the evulz and attempting to troll Gai into despair so that he will 'Awaken' and unleash a can of whoopass on Soul Society. I hope to make him a completely symphetic character by the end, so much that him joining Gai for Part II as a guest star party member will seem much more believable. #'Make Haruko achieve a moment of awesome for once'. If you've read so far, all our gender-bent Captain-Commander has done is get barrels thrown at her and get brutally owned on a regular basis. Not to mention, she's the butt monkey of my storyline. So in one of the next two chapters, I hope to give you a reason to believe that she earned her position and possibly exceed it. #'Have Giri stop acting like a douche and help his brother fight the common foe'. Finally, Giri stops being all high-and-mighty to everyone while one of the characters (probably Gai or Nika) snaps him back to his senses. If you don't find him to be the most badass character out of all of 'em, then you'll find him insufferable and intolerably arrogant. Maybe softening him a bit would redeem him? #'Have Gai, Giri, Nika, Gunha, Haruko, and Yuuki all attempt to lay the smackdown upon Eienrai'. Ah, the typical 'heroes beat down upon the villain' scene. Cliche, but a steady favorite of mine. Anyway, I hope to have all my characters play an active role in attempting to beat the heck outta Eienrai. #'Gai's Awakening and epic clash against Soul King Eienrai'. This one would be pretty difficult for me, as I don't wanna go all Gurren Lagann with two absolute forces duking it out, as it's rather difficult for me to keep attempting to top the last move. #'Setsura and Eienrai's defeat'. And here's the climax. Gai, spurned on by Yuu's memory suddenly giving him a rush of power and Hizashi's words, exceeds his limits, so that he can match the overwhelming power of the Soul King and fight Eienrai on equal grounds. ...Okay, exposition aside, Setsura is a combination of power floats, power gives you wings, power echoes, and golden super mode. Essentially, your basic shonen upgrade, but that much shinier and powerful, so shiny that everyone must avert their eyes. I think that I might have Gai curbstomp Eienrai, showing for that brief moment, Gai's power surpassed all others, but of course immediately after, Kakusei would have to shatter, because frankly, I do believe, and I think this is something we can all agree on, having god-like characters is boring. Of course, I hope these points will be met at the end of Part I, as well as the hilarious activity that Nika had planned for everyone but was interrupted that will happen in the very last paragraph, which instigates Part II. Of course, I feel silly for giving you guys spoilers, but this is to give you an idea of where I'm going with the story and what you can expect. While I'm dissapointed by the drastic change in tone, I do hope that I'll get more readers by doing this. Of course, feel free to ask away and leave comments, guys. Now...TROLL ESCAPE~! *Nika runs away* Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts